


911

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Love Is Pain [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Why didn't anyone get it? All he did was make sure they'd be together forever.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Love Is Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067420
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	911

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me out here able to write everything but my main fic smh

_"911, what's the location of your emergency?"_

It was an accident. 

It was an _accident._

Why wasn't anyone _listening_ to him?

He hadn't meant too. He really hadn't.

_"I- I did something really bad. I didn't mean to, but he was. He was-- he was--"_

Sanji looked down at his hands, hating how they shook. _"Its shock."_ Dr. Trafalgar told him, voice monotonous and golden eyes blank. _"Not surprising in a situation like this."_

The man had tattoos all over his hands, the word "Death" painted across both knuckles in beautiful calligraphy. He wondered if Dr. Trafalgar enjoyed reminding people of their loss.

"Only men like you. Who bring the loss upon themselves." Was the man's response, Sanji not remembering when he spoke aloud. 

The blond ducked his head, bang flopping down, dirty and matted with clumps of blood. "You don't understand. What I did was necessary." 

Why didn't anyone _get_ it? All he did was make sure they'd be together forever.

"So you say." The other conceded, before giving him an appraising eye, tawny gaze lighting up with something akin to vague interest. "It's men like you that I want to tear apart the most. Rip you to shreds, like you did to your boyfriend."

"He was leaving." Sanji argued weakly, confused as to when it started raining inside the building. His vision was blurred, his hands were wet and for a moment the blonde could only see blood. Blood everywhere, and the sounds of Zoro's strangled yell. "He was leaving and I was so scared. I didn't think he'd come back. I just wanted him to stay."

"So you killed and ate him." Trafalgar stated dryly and Sanji grabbed a fistfull of hair, pulling at the scalp.

"I didn't have a _choice!_ It was that or let him waste!" 

The silence that spread was so loud. 

"Cannibalism. Desecration of a corpse. A crime of passion, followed by intentional tampering with evidence." Law almost sounded amused, dress shoes tapping on the tile floors. "So very fascinating. Almost makes me regret by choice of career. Perhaps being police officer was the more fitting route for me."

Law turned to leave the-- Sanji didn't even know where was, had stopped paying attention long ago-- and stopped, sneering at the blonde, the most emotion he'd shown. 

"I hope you live Mr. Vinsmoke. Simply so that you suffer. And remember every night that the reason you're all alone is because of those very hands you covet."

The chef curled into a ball, digested organ not keeping him warm. Not the way strong arms would have. 

"Sanji!"

"Sanji!"

"- _nji!"_

He startled, blinking, eyes wide and confused.

He looked around, noting the large body under him and gasping breaths. The officer was gripping onto his legs, so hard it felt like they break.

Zoro was beneath him, panting as blood oozed from a knife wound, weapon protruding from his should like deadly decoration. Sanji's hands were the ones on the ornate handle.

"Don't leave me." Sanji pleaded. "Don't leave."

The officer gave him a watery smile, tear prickling at the edge of his eyes, the pain possibly unbearable. "Of course not."

_"911, what's the location of your emergency?"_

Sanji studied Zoro's tense expression, and the way he glanced away. 

Zoro was going.

Zoro was leaving.

He was leaving. 

Even though it was an accident.

Even though he hadn't meant to.

Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. 

They were coming to get him. Coming to take him away. 

If they were going to be apart forever, then Sanji might as well take a piece for him to keep.

So that he isn't lonely. 

_"He was trying to leave me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji ate Zoro's heart.  
> Feed me with your glorious thoughts!


End file.
